When you're gone
by 13DaYs
Summary: Harry was supposed to be dead, but instead he wakes up in a parallel dimension and is given a second chance. But who can he really trust? Harry gets more confused about who to trust, is he alone? 6th chapter is uploaded now. Later chapters SLASH SBHP
1. Afterlife?

**A/N: I don't own anything on this story except the ideas put into it, the characters are not mine! Main characters are going to be Harry and Sirius, I don't know how this story is heading so warning for later chapters may be some Sirius/Harry moments, or other characters, wait and see. **

**

* * *

**

In the middle of an open field destruction lay all around. The smell of death lingered in the air, the cause of this was the battle between The Order Of The Phoenix and Lord Voldemort. The battle was turning out to be one of the bloodiest of its time. Losses on both sides were mounting up. The Order was starting to show how out numbered they were. Kingsley Shacklebolt had fallen prey to a killing curse while protecting younger members involved in the battle. 'Mad-eye' Moody lay sprawled on the ground, a death unworthy for a man of his prestige, dead to the world after he had lost his fight with a Death Eater. No matter how many Death Eaters had died, there still seems to be three times more of them. Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix and other nameless Death Eaters lay dead on the floor but no-one seemed to be noticing them as the battle continued. Draco Malfoy lay on the ground with blood pouring from a head wound, slipping slowly away from life.

Over Draco's body stands his attacker, Harry Potter with a look of anger etched on his face. He looks around to see what is going on, he notices the individual battles. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape are not from Harry, they look like they're both equally matched and neither were giving up. Further from Harry is a battle between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, both sending spells like bullets at each other. Harry suddenly notices his two best friends Hermione and Ron are in trouble and neither of them noticed as Lord Voldemort slowly walks towards them.

Harry ran as fast as his little legs would let him towards his friends, but it was too late, Hermione and Ron both screamed in agony as they were mercilessly tortured, after a few moments which seem to last a lifetime the screams stop.

"Harry, you can stop your pitiful friends from suffering. I'll leave them alive if you give me your life, a small sacrifice. Deal or no deal?"

Hermione and Ron both screamed out to Harry

"You're the only one who can kill Voldemort Harry don't die for us" whispered Hermione.

"Oh do shut up you two! Just give me your life Harry, or else watch your friends be tortured just like pathetic Longbottom's parents were."

Harry stood there wondering what to do, then he realised what he had to do. He has to do what his mother did for him.

"Hermione, Ron you're the greatest friends I could wish for, be safe with my death. I love you both, bye."

Harry dropped his wand to the ground, even though no sound was made by his wand dropping, everyone turned to watch. The Order members who realised what was happening hung their heads, as they knew the battle was over. Harry got down on his knees and looked Voldemort straight in the eyes and smiled. Maybe his death will give his friends a little longer to live and even hopefully save them, it is worth the risk to Harry.

Voldemort smiled back at Harry and then laughed.

"Harry that was a moving speech; Are you hoping that I spare your life? Your words mean nothing, Avada Kedavra."

An evil grin spread across Lord Voldemort's snake-like face, as Harry's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Cries break the silence as The Order mourn the loss of Harry. Hermione and Ron were full of guilt, they apparated back to the headquarters to figure out what to do next. Voldemort celebrated by going to the ministry of magic and announces that Harry Potter, the so called 'chosen one' is dead.

While all this was happening, Harry started to feel his body stop spinning and land on solid ground. Something was different, but what? Was he dead? He could feel the ground below him, it felt exactly like before, but something was different about it. He lay on the ground, hoping his eyes would adjust to the light. Do you still feel things when you're dead? Is this what happens when you die? He thought to himself. His eyes finally adjusted and he opened them to find that he's not dead after all. The surrounding area he was in didn't look like heaven or hell, but it wasn't the field he was fighting in before, something was different. How could he still be alive after all that had happened? He needed answers, but the problem was, where would he find them?

* * *

_So what do you think so far? Please review if you like it or not,hope you enjoyed_


	2. Land of the living

**A/N: I don't own anything of the story except the storyline,the characters are not mine.**

* * *

A blinding light was piercing through Harry's eyelids; it took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust. Once he was able to open them Harry realised what the source of the light was; it was destruction, far worse than what he had left behind, fires were all over the place. As Harry stood up he noticed he wasn't alone, people were stood around staring at him in shock, while others were stood frozen in fear.

Others whispered "Two Dark Lords?" while they looked between Harry and another wizard who was stood over a dead body. The other wizard looked at Harry with a confused look on his face which soon turned into a sly grin. The Differences between Harry and this stranger were the stranger's long hair and his eyes, they were the same colour as Harry's eyes, except behind the eyes lingered a coldness that Harry had never seen before.

"Hello, Harry?" said the stranger in an almost whisper, which made the hair on Harry's neck stand on end.

"Erm yeah," said Harry looking confused. "Isn't right now the part where someone is meant to explain what the hell just happened? One minute I'm dead, and now I'm stuck here with a twin who has a funky hair style that I'm so jealous of. Explanations please people?"

"Come with me," smirked the stranger who looked like him. "And I'll help you find out, I'm just as curious as you to why you're here. There's a war going on but you can trust me, after all you can only really trust yourself, can't you?"

"No Harry do not trust him, he is evil. He's been killing loads of people! He's the reason there is a war to start with"

Harry turned around to see his best friend standing in front of him, but this Ron wasn't the same as the Ron he'd just died for.

"Woah Ron what's happened to your hair, and your clothes?"

"Oh I got fed up of red hair so I dyed it black and green, what's wrong with my clothes?" Ron asked looking slightly annoyed.

"They're clean and not second hand! So this dude here – the other me is evil? That is some freaky shit!"

"It's true Harry you're evil, well the other you is evil. We have to get you away from here so we can figure out why you're here"

Harry recognised that voice straight away, he couldn't believe his eyes as he turned around and saw his Godfather stood in front of him. Harry was overwhelmed with emotions that he ran and buried his head in Sirius's cloak and let the years of hurt flood out. "Sirius you're dead, I saw you die years ago right in front of me, Bellatrix killed you while you were trying to save me."

"Why would I kill Sirius, we've grown up together" Bellatrix Black stood just behind Sirius, and as Sirius moved aside Harry was taken back by the sight in front of his eyes. The beauty that Azkaban had taken from the Bellatrix Harry knew, was still there and he was left there with his mouth wide open. He thought about the changes a spell in Azkaban can make.

"Harry come with me, I know you like I know myself. We are the same and can help each other." whispered the 'other' Harry.

"Thanks, but I think I'll help myself. But yet again I have to admit I like your hair"

After he said this Harry took Sirius's hand and they both disapparated back to a mansion, which was a shock to Harry. But not as much of a shock when he read the sign saying 'The Burrow' and seeing all the pictures of the Weasley family on the walls. The pictures showed all the members of family but there was something different about each person except for Ginny, who looked exactly the same. In the pictures with Fred there was always a girl around the same age as him, and Harry wondered who it was, his thoughts were answered soon after by Ron.

"Oh that's my brother Fred and his Twin Georgina, they're inseparable and are such trouble makers." He said, seeing Harry's interest in the pictures.

Harry couldn't help laughing at the differences between the people he knew and the people here.

"Where I come from you were poor, and now you live in a mansion, this is so weird."

"Dad's rolling in money, if it carries on how it is none of us will have to work at all, just live the life of luxury! Mum's gone out trying to get Charlie to sleep in his pushchair."

Harry suddenly laughed having an image of a full grown Charlie being pushed around in a push chair, but realised perhaps he was a baby in this place. "Is Charlie the youngest of you all? Well he was oldest where I was, I wonder what he's like as a baby."

"Ronald don't be so stupid, you will have to work!" said a girl angrily.

"Oh hello Hermy nice of you to turn up, even though you're late yet again; It seems like you've been listening in to our conversation. Nosey cow!"

Harry turned around to see Hermione Granger stood behind him with a snobbish look on her face.

"At least I turned up, you should count yourself lucky to be in my presence! Oh hello strange person who looks like the person who's trying to kill us all. May I ask who the hell you are and where you're from? Also please tell me who gave you permission to be here near me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hello Hermione it's so nice to see you're so polite here and not a complete snob. Please note there was a hint of sarcasm there! I am Harry Potter from the planet Zog now bow down to my almighty power." He laughed insanely, this place had gone to his head.

Hermione stormed off in a huff, while everyone around laughed. Sirius was the next to speak as he walked up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Well at least you have a sense of humour, unlike Hermy who seems to think anyone other than pure bloods are scum. Actually it's not just all muggle born and half bloods she don't like. I just think it's us she detests, but she feels it's her duty to win us the war."

"So Hermione is the stuck up wannabe saviour? Who hates you, but still fights with you? Well that makes total sense."

As Sirius led Harry towards the living room, talking in an animated way. "Right this will be the part where you tell us about your planet Zog." He smiled, "I can't believe Hermy believed you. We're going to tell you what's been going on here later, while you tell us where you've came from and how you got here.' Sirius then walked away leaving Harry with a room full of people.

Harry turned to the nearest person he knew and spoke them nervously as he was stood in the door way. "Lupin you look so much younger than from what I remember, you still hunt on a full moon?"

"Hello Harry," He looked at him in a slightly perplexed way. "I'm guessing I was a werewolf in your world?"

"Bloody hell you haven't lost any brains in this one, yeah you were a werewolf."

Lupin laughed then walked further into the room to sit down which gave Harry a chance to look around properly at the people gathered. 'Mad Eye' Moody had two normal eyes instead of a magical one, this gave him a weird appearance. Bill seemed the same friendly person as he knew but the difference with him was his long black and blue hair (The Weasley family seemed to like dyed black hair). The shock came to Harry when he saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy sat at the other end of the room, Lucius looked the same but didn't have the trademark stuck-up look on his face, Draco didn't either. His hair was shorter and spiky with half of it was dyed black and the other half was white, which suited him. Bellatrix was looking half asleep leant up against one of the walls. Nymphadora Tonks was sat cuddled up on Severus Snape's knee where they were looking into each others eyes lovingly. Tonks seemed to bring the happy side out of Snape or maybe he was just happy and not sullen git in this world. They both had matching hair styles – short black spiked hair with red tips. Ginny was the same in appearance, but she had a bag full of sugary sweets in her hand which was making it hard for her to stand still.

There was a crash from behind a door, at the other end of the room. Then another crash before Hagrid came through the door. Harry noticed that Hagrid was dressed in a cowboy outfit.

"Howdy partners"

When Hagrid spotted Harry his jaw dropped.

"Woah now what's this renegade cowboy doing in this fine ranch?"

"Hagrid you're a giant not a cowboy, not a giant cowboy either just a giant now stop pretending to be one and grow up."

Harry thought he recognised the voice of the woman hidden behind Hagrid, but it couldn't be her could it?

"I'm only half giant remember ma'am" Hagrid said in a polite tone.

"Whatever Hagrid, and don't call me ma'am again it is really annoying."

That voice was so familiar, as the woman stepped out into the light it took Harry a few minutes before he could speak, he couldn't stop himself from shouting out.:

"Mum?"

* * *

_Like this chapter? R&R if you like it or not,your views are always welcome_:-D 


	3. The prophecy

**A/N: I don't own anything other than the storyline here, I'm too young to be sued for copyright. Thanks to those few people who have reivewed story (VERY few people). Hope you all like this new chapter, things aren't as they seem, is Harry in this dimension for a reason? Hopefully you'll review this chapter :-D**

* * *

Harry stood there unable to find the words, to a woman who had tormented his sleep with her screams and pleading. But there standing across the room was his mother, alive. Possibilities came crashing into his head about the change he now had.

"Who are you? You look like my son, but he wouldn't be here, he couldn't, he's evil." Lily asked with a confused look on her face.

Most people looked nervously around at each other (except Snape and Tonks who currently had their arms wrapped round each other, they seemed to have trouble containing their feelings and urges, they paid no attention to their surroundings.) Lupin stood up and walked over to Lily.

"I have something to discuss with you, The Minister forgot to inform you of it." He whispered in Lily's ear. Harry didn't hear a word of it because he was lost in his own thoughts.

"_Everyone else accepted me but not my own mother, why? Hagrid was a bit shocked but he seemed ok after. Everyone else has been fine with me except my mum, why can't she just be happy I'm here?"_

A voice in his head answered him back, which kind of freaked Harry out, was he going crazy having his own mind answer him back.

"_But you're NOT her son, you are just a stranger to her, no-one here is who they seem. Trust yourself and only yourself, though Sirius does look sexier in this world, maybe you should trust him especially if it means spending more time with him."_

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder which bought him out of the argument going on inside his head. He motioned for them to head for another room, once in a downstairs bedroom Harry sat on the bed while Sirius stood close by.

"Sirius why did you bring me here?"

"To tell you that I had nothing to do with the plan, you shouldn't be here. It's just not right, but they didn't see it that way. **_He_** thought he'd found a way round it."

"Sirius what are you going on about? What plan? Who is **_he_**? What do you mean he found a way round it, round what?"

Sirius ignored the questions and continued talking "But as much as you're not meant to be here, I love the fact you're here, at the same time as knowing it's wrong. You're like Harry was before he changed; he disappeared about eight years ago. Gone for two years then suddenly the deaths came. Lots of deaths all over the place, I know it's been five years since the war started, but it sure seems so much longer. It took a year before anyone could finally figure out who it was. He was a sneaky little bugger, once the news was out who was responsible, people started fighting back and the result was the war."

Harry's mind was going into overdrive with thoughts about what he was being told. But then out of the blue came a thought that shouldn't be there, "_Go on kiss him, he wants it too_!_"_ Harry tried to avert his eyes, but he couldn't help looking at Sirius's lips. He cursed his mind and wish it had a solid form so he could kick it.

"Maybe I'm here to help you, maybe after all I'm meant to be here." Harry said, trying so hard not to look at Sirius's lips anymore, but then his mind said "_Maybe I'm meant to be here… with you"_ Harry slapped his head in frustration.

"That's what they said, but some argued and in the end they gave in. I'm just warning you because I care."

"Who argued, what are you warning me about?"

But Sirius didn't get the chance to answer Harry's question, when there was a knock on the door just as Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh hi Harry" Bellatrix blushed as she looked at Harry "I think everyone's ready for you in the living room"

Harry followed Sirius and Bellatrix back into the living room. "_She has the hots for you ha-ha_" Harry cursed his mind for its sudden voice of opinion about everything. In the living room Harry and Sirius sat next to each other on the sofa, their legs couldn't help but touch as it was so crowded. Both of them felt the warmth from the other seeping through their trousers, making a shudder pass between both of them.

"Right Harry tell us about yourse-" A dog barked from behind the sofa. Lupin looked annoyed at being interrupted "Luna come on out and please try to change back into human form."

"Harry meet Luna Lovegood," Sirius smiled, "she's an animagus, except she sometimes has no control over when she transforms, and also has tendencies that cross over. Like trying to sit on the toilet forgetting she's in her dog form."

Luna laughed nervously before waving at Harry and curling up on the floor, while Lupin shook his head at her, everyone else laughed at how comical Luna was.

"Remus why don't we tell Harry about what's happening here? We don't need to know much from him, at least not until he knows about the war."

"Okay very well, there's a war going on and the other you has been killing for years now. We don't know who's behind it, he was such a great boy until he disappeared. No-one can figure out if someone else is helping him."

"But why did I disappear? It just doesn't make sense!" Harry asked as he sat on the edge of his seat, eager to finally get some answers.

"There was a prophecy about two boys, which said these boys would grow up to be the most powerful wizards in history. Their powers would only be matched by the other boy who was born at identical time. One of the boys grew up to be less powerful which confused people, but we kept thinking he would show his power sooner or later. But the other boy, the other Harry, has shown his power since he was around six years old. Then eight years ago he disappeared suddenly and we don't know if he was kidnapped or the power just went to his head. He came back two years later after everyone presumed he was dead. It took another year before anyone figured out it was him and the wars been going on ever since."

"Why would someone kidnap me though?"

"The prophecy mentioned just how much power these boys would hold, enough power to hold the world in their hands, or to cloud it in darkness for years. But they could only do this if they worked together, because apart they would cause the war to end all wars. We think that a war is what the ones behind the kidnapping wanted, so they made sure the two boys either clouded the world in darkness or were against each other. Or Harry let the power he had control him, either is possible."

"Who was the other boy in the prophecy then?"

Ron was the one to answer, sounding worn out and sad. "It was a friend of ours; Neville Longbottom was the other boy that was born at same time. The prophecy can't come true because the body you saw yourself standing over was Neville's; he died just before you appeared."

"So, I appear just after he's killed? But in my world I was killed and sent here somehow. Neville was powerful in this world?"

"He wasn't powerful, sure he had skill but that was through training. He didn't have the natural power, maybe that's what the prophecy meant though"

"Maybe it spoke of someone else though who was born at the same time. Maybe that's why I'm here?"

"No it said two boys born at the same time, which means it has to be someone from this world. You must be tired Harry, you should go to bed. Sirius can you show him to his room?" Lupin spoke quickly and looked at Sirius nervously.

Harry wondered what was going on, but Sirius took his hand and led him to the bedroom he would be using.

Once in the bedroom Harry got changed, as Sirius sat on the bed.

"Be careful who you trust Harry. Things and people aren't who you think, they're completely different here. You've got to trust your instincts"

Harry was too tired to ask Sirius what he meant; his mind was already on the train to dreamland. Sirius smiled as he watched Harry sleep, then he lent down and gently brushed the hair from Harry's eyes lovingly, before bending down and softly kissing his lips, before quietly leaving.

* * *

_So do you like it, any ideas for future chapters, your opinions are always welcome! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it written._


	4. Welcoming

**A/N: Idon't own anything except the storyline.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and who read the previous chapters, hope you'll like this chapter. Harry gets to see the reality of what's happening in this new world, such a nice welcoming.**

* * *

Harry woke up really early in the morning, just in time to see the sunrise surrounded by a thick fog. He recognized it; as the fog created by a swarm of Dementors. They must be off somewhere in the distance, and Harry hoped that's where they stayed.

He walked downstairs to see that no-one was awake yet, this gave him the time to think about the things that had happened. He had been killed in his world, but then was transported into this world where he was an evil wizard feared by all. A prophecy was made about his evil self, and he had a hunch that he was involved in it too. He was so sick of prophecies.

His thoughts were interrupted by Remus Lupin walking into the room, a look of shock past across his face before he smiled.

"Oh hello Harry I almost forgot you were here, how are you? How come you're up so early?"

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. I saw the Dementors in the distance; I'm guessing he controls them."

"Yeah he controls all of them. You'll see the amount of damage the war has caused once it's lighter. Actually maybe it's better to go out while it's not so late, if you want to see what it's like before the muggles wake up properly."

"Why before they wake up?"

"Just go for a walk and see what it's like"

So Harry stood up and went out as he was told. He wished he'd stayed in once he got to the main streets – most of the shops and houses were either partially or totally destroyed. As he continued walking around, he saw dead bodies lying in the middle of the streets. Harry wanted to be sick right there with every image his eyes had to take in, how could this have happen?

"The muggles know all about us, the ones who aren't running scared are trying to find us and kill us Harry. I've seen what your world is like and compared to this your world and your war was kiddies play, welcome to Hell"

Harry had heard that posh, stuck up voice before. He spun around with his wand held out.

"Stupify"

The wizard just had time to dodge out of the way of the stunner sent at him.

"Harry do not do that again, I am here to help you, we are alike and you need someone who won't betray you, join me."

"I've heard you say that so many times before. I'm not joining you Voldemort, we are not alike"

"You'll join me or this wands going up your arse."

"Oh try it, I might like it hehe." Smirked Harry.

"Okay changing subject, I am Tom Riddle, not this person you call Voldemort."

"Same person to me."

"Stop being difficult and let me have my say,"

"Okay mister Riddle, who can I trust?"

"Trust me; haven't you wondered about why you're here, why they brought you here?"

"I came here when I died for some reason, no-one knows why"

"Rubbish! You would be dead now if it wasn't for someone. The first Harry to die will replace the supposedly chosen boy to fulfill the prophecy, Neville Longbottom was the sacrifice. Now you're here this war is going to get a lot worse. You have to choose soon whose side to fight for, mine, His, or the one you're on now. I've figured out a lot of things and I can tell you more than anyone else will. If you want to know more then meet me at Hogwarts tomorrow night, goodbye."

Tom took a step back and with a smile he faded into nothingness, leaving Harry with a lot to think about. He wondered how the hell Tom had just disappeared, because that was one great vanishing trick he would love to learn, imagine how many people he could scare. He smirked but also knew he would meet with Tom at Hogwarts, he needed to know more.

He ran back to the headquarters to get some answers from someone, he found Snape lying on sofa so Harry asked him.

"Severus, why did no-one tell me about Tom Riddle? Whose side is he on? And was I brought here by someone?"

Snape sat up and motioned for Harry to sit next to him so he did.

"We didn't tell you about Tom because we couldn't be arsed. If you want honesty, he has a plan of his own, so I guess you could say he's on his own side. I was told about you arriving a little while before you came to the headquarters, so I have no idea if you were brought here."

At that moment Ginny ran into the room giggling in her nightdress, and then Draco ran in with just his boxers on and a look of lust in his grey eyes. He pounced on Ginny and they landed right next to Harry and Snape who sighed, rolled his eyes then said:

"Excuse us would you please stop that, if we wanted to see that kind of thing we would ask, now please bugger off!"

Snape waved his wand making Draco and Ginny disappear, moments later a crash was heard from upstairs, Snape smirked.

"Oops I made them miss the bed what a shame. One of these days I'm going to send them to the middle of nowhere, and lock them there so they can't escape. I'm fed up of catching them. They won't officially go out but they are always lovey dovey, it's sickening sometimes."

Sirius walked in and smiled as he saw Harry.

"Morning Harry, sleep well? You feel like going out with me today? So you can see how things are in daylight, we kept you away from the bad stuff so far."

"Hey I slept well, I've already been out and seen the bad stuff, but I'd love to go for walk with you, can we go now?"

Sirius smiled and nodded, so they walked out into the street. Sirius took him to the part of the city where the streets weren't totally destroyed and where there weren't dead bodies all over the place. The bodies were piled up out of the way like trash – it sickened Harry.

"I know it's sick, what's sicker is that the muggles just act like nothing's wrong. The muggles know about us, look there's a wizard helping someone in middle of the street."

Sirius pointed across the street and there in broad daylight was a wizard with a wand out helping someone, then Harry noticed more wizards and witches out in the open talking with muggles.

"To prove that they don't care, plus I just like having fun, watch this."

Sirius flicked his wand at a muggle and sent him flying through the air and landing gently in a puddle, the muggle stood up and wiped the rain off himself and started walking again. No-one around him seemed to notice what just happened.

"Sirius why are there so many wizards and witches about? And why aren't the muggles bothered that you just sent someone flying?"

"A lot worse happens in the streets every day, that muggle will just be glad he's not dead. They know they're close to death each second, but they act like things are fine, they have to."

"AHH IT'S HIM, EVERYONE RUN!"

Harry and Sirius turned around to see everyone running and screaming while pointing at Harry. A wizard ran towards them and sent a stunner at Harry, who responded with a slicing movement of his wand and the simple words "Sectum Sempra"

The curse ripped through the air leaving a shockwave in its wake, as the two spells collided, the wizards' stunner was torn apart; the spell then hit its target; who crumpled to the ground in agony, blood flowing freely from the wizards' body. Sirius shot a spell at the wizard and the body lay motionless, better to end the suffering sooner as he had lost too much blood from the curse.

"Let's get out of here, where did you learn that curse?"

"I learnt it from a book, I know more spells like that but I don't use them that often."

"You seem good at dark spells as well as good spells, which is good if you have to fight a war, now think of the headquarters until it becomes clear in your mind."

Harry did as Sirius said and he was shocked when the street around him started to fade and the headquarters started to become more solid, then the headquarters was solid and he was right there in the living room.

"What the hell did I just do?"

"It's a new way of getting around, like it? It's a good defensive thing too, once you start fading then the only curses that can harm you are the unforgivable curses. Just think of fading and you will or think of a place hard enough and you'll fade to there."

"So apparating is no longer the in thing?"

"People still apparate, as you saw when you arrived here. But now some people have a new way of getting around."

"Well it's a better feeling then apparating, what happened in the street? Why were we attacked?"

"He was one of the more stupid wizards who think they can kill the evil you, he should've ran."

Harry sat down to think about what he'd just done, before in his own world he had to kill some wizards and witches who were innocent in his war. Now in this world he had killed so soon after arriving, why did he have to murder to make things right?

"_Because it's how you are, evil! You will kill more people than you know possible, just you wait and see."_

"I'm a murderer!" Said Harry out loud.

"Technically you were acting in self-defense, plus you'll have to kill to help save the rest of the people."

"Sirius was I brought here by someone close to me, someone here, would you tell me if I can't trust the people around me?"

"Yes Harry, of course I would tell you if people weren't trustworthy. I only knew of you when you arrived here, so if you were brought here then I don't know who did it."

Harry noticed his leg tingling, and then as he moved his leg he looked down and saw that Sirius had his hand there stroking softly. A moment later a wizard apparated into the room and announced:

"The Minister would like to see Mr Potter right away, please take my hand."

Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded so he stood up and the wizard took Harrys hand and they apparated to the ministers' office.

"Well hello there Mr Potter it's so nice to see you, please take a seat."

The Minister spun around in his chair and smiled as Harrys' jaw dropped open in shock.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry, that is my name funnily enough. Would you kindly close your mouth please?"

"Sorry, it's just that I was there when you died in my world. It's a shock to see you now."

"I know, I've been watching you and other you's around your worlds, and I was the one who brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you have to sacrifice Neville to bring me here?"

"Neville was a small price to pay; you are here to fulfill a prophecy Harry. You're the second boy in the prophecy."

"How can I be? I wasn't from this world, no life is a small price, he didn't deserve to die!"

"The prophecy didn't say the boys had to be born in the same world, you're here now, and you and the other Harry were born at exactly the same time like it says in the prophecy."

"It says that if we aren't on the same side then we will cause a war to end all wars."

"The war is already started and it will get worse whether or not you're involved. Not everyone can be trusted, if you need help then ask me."

Harry didn't say anything more before he apparated away, he didn't like this other Dumbledore and he didn't know why. He was so confused, he knew where to go. But he was shocked when he saw Hogwarts as it was now, half of the once beautifully ancient castle was in ruins, just rubble lay on the ground. Some of the great lake was full of boulders and bodies lay crushed between the boulders and others were floating in the lake. The half of the castle that wasn't destroyed was burning, Harry walked through the archway that used to hold the big oak doors to the school. He realized why half the castle was burning, because of the many fires in classrooms keeping the families inside warm, Harry guessed that this was a refuge for some witches and wizards.

"Sir is the war over yet? Please say it is, please? Are you here to help us?" A little girl of around eight years old with dirty blonde hair looked desperately up at him, he could see the streaks where she had been crying and it made his heart ache for the families.

"The war will be over soon, just stay safe here."

The little girl ran over to her parents to tell them what she'd just heard, hope in her voice. Harry walked further on until he reached a quiet part of the castle where no-one else was around.

"Who has all the answers? Who can you trust? You can't be allowed to join him, but are you strong enough to fight him? Fight yourself at the same time? Will his master become yours as well? I won't let you hold the world in your hands; this world is mine not yours."

Harry looked around to see where the voice was coming from, when spears made of dark vapour shot toward him. Harry had no chance to react as he was pinned to a wall; a wizard in a long black hooded cape seemed to appear from the shadows, his face obscured by the darkness surrounding him.

"Its changed from your world, good old Hogwarts. Now let me introduce myself before you die. I am Lord Voldemort."

* * *

_Hope you all liked this chapter, more coming as soon as i can put my ideas into words._


	5. Controlled?

**A/N: Hope u like this chapter, u kno the usual...I don't own nethin in this story the characters aint mine or nethin. Harry/Sirius moment so if u don't like the idea of tht then don't read, reviews r appreciated n thnx 2 the ppl who already reviewed.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here, note to self don't be such a trusting idiot next time."

"There won't be a next time; this is where you die for good."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh please don't kill me mister evil wizard person, who just so happens to be scared of two young men. Either me or me will kill you, just face it and make it easy for us."

"You shouldn't have come here Harry, I told you not to trust anyone when we first met."

"True you got me on that one."

Harry let his mind picture himself fading and soon he was able to walk forward, right through the dark spears of magic. He fired three stunners at Voldemort, but he was quick to react. Voldemort kept fading and appearing just to the side of where the stunners hit, damn him for knowing the same trick.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed

Voldemort fell to the ground; not screaming in agony like usual, but kneeling there seemingly immobilized. Seems like the curses effect people differently when they aren't fully here. As Harry looked down at Voldemort, he noticed shadows slowly appearing along the corridor walls. They seemed to be guards, and as they became more solid they fired curses at Harry, who stood there unable to move.

A wizard appeared out of a corridor to Harry's right, he was surrounded in a mist. He burst into a run towards Harry, while deflecting the spells back at their owners. The wizard was now a meter or two away from Harry and he suddenly heard a voice inside his head. "Relax Harry" was whispered into his mind. Harry did what the mysterious person told him to do, and as soon as that happened the wizard dived at him. Harry was knocked flying, but they didn't land on the hard floor, they landed in long soft grass in the middle of a field.

"Thanks for saving me, but who are you?" whispered Harry.

"I would rather you not know yet, until we're safe though. If you're as smart as me you should already know. I've set up somewhere we can go, it's the only place we're safe from him."

"Okay but who do you mean? Who will we be safe from?"

Harry did as the wizard said; he couldn't help trusting this person. They both walked in silence across fields, the wizard kept twitching and every time he did he sped up until they came to a big oak tree. He waved his hand in a sweeping movement at the tree and it faded away, to reveal steps leading underground. In the cave at the end of the steps Harry finally got the chance to ask his questions again.

"Right now we're here, can you please answer my questions?"

"The protection spells are all in place, I'm glad I got here in time. He's looking for me, but it's worth the risk. He can't control me here, I made sure of it." Replied the wizard.

"Who can't control you? Please explain, because I am seriously confused. I get dragged here by some stuck-up prick, then apparently I'm meant to save this world when I failed in my world." Growled Harry.

"My master can't control me here; the few times he's let his control slip I've been able to make this place for us, to plan his downfall."

"Who's your master? For a start who are you and how can I help?"

"I can't tell you who my master is; he has spelled me so I can't say his name. You'll have to figure it out on your own. I've told you already you should know who I am. I can talk to you through our minds because we're connected like no-one else is on this world, we're the same person. You can help by fulfilling the prophecy with me; we will hold the world in our hands and make it into a better place."

The shadow surrounding the wizard disappeared to reveal his identity, Harry stood there staring at himself and they both smiled at each other.

"I've been controlled for so long, it's like I'm stuck in a dark mist and can only hear voices in the distance. I only get foggy images of what I'm doing, unless I have more control of myself. I nearly lost control on the way here, he nearly knew who I was with and all my plans; but I shut him out just in time."

"How will I know who to trust, how will I know when to come here?" asked Harry.

"I'll let you know, don't worry. You can trust me and Sirius for sure, he loves you more than you realize. Maybe you can tell him about this place and have him help us, but it's your choice if u feel you can trust him enough. I have to go or I won't live long enough to see you again. Goodbye Harry and thank you for not trying to kill me, your trust is well placed in me and you know it."

Then the other Harry walked up the stairs and into the long grass. Then he was gone, back to his master, but the 'good' Harry walked slowly away and then apparated to the headquarters, because he couldn't concentrate enough to travel any other way. He was happy because he knew for the first time that he wasn't alone, he had himself and hopefully Sirius on his side.

When Harry got back to the headquarters everyone was in bed except for Bellatrix, she was sitting on the sofa in just a nightshirt, and when she saw Harry she smiled and waved for him to sit next to her.

"Hello Bella, how come you're up still?"

"I was waiting up to talk to you, we haven't been able to talk or see each other much since you arrived." She smiled at him.

"I know we've not seen each other much, but what do you want to talk about?" asked Harry.

"Lets skip the small talk, I fancy you like crazy and I want you."

Harry blinked in shock, before Bella lent towards him and kissed him; softy at first then more passionately. While Harry kissed Bella back, an image of Sirius came into his head and what it would be like kissing him.

"Wait, Stop! Bloody hell Bella! Calm down this can't happen." Harry quickly pulled away.

"Why not? Your body wants it."

Harry almost laughed at her lame excuse, "Actually my body wants someone else, sorry but I don't fancy you, I like someone else."

Bella jumped on top of Harry, and at that moment Hermione walked in on them.

Her lips turned into a spiteful smile. "I should stop getting up so early, firstly catching Draco and Ginny, then Snape and Tonks and now you two. You guys ever heard of a bedroom?" And with that she turned round and left the room.

Harry pushed Bella away and stood up, walking away and going in search of Sirius. He couldn't find him but ran into Ron who smirked at him.

"Only ten minutes and you're already rolling round naked with someone, damn you work fast." Ron patted him on the back.

"We weren't rolling around naked, she jumped on me and I like someone else actually. Any way she's not my type."

Ron didn't say anything more he just smirked and dodged a curse thrown at him by Harry as he ran off. Next for comments was Snape who stood on the third floor stairs.

"Harry please warn me when you and Bella plan anymore night time antics, you've seen how bad my aim is with Ginny and Draco."

"Only if you warn me when you and Tonks plan the same; I don't quite know how to transport people using magic like you, so I'll compromise by blowing a hole in the wall and sending you flying through it, if I find you two up to anything. That okay by you?"

Harry stormed past Snape, and he thought the people might get the hint he was sick of all the comments, if they said anything more he'd have to remove their mouths. He found Sirius lying on a bed in a spare bedroom. Sirius didn't move when Harry entered so he jumped on top of him playfully.

"Oi! Get the hell off me you great lump, I don't want my manhood being crushed by your knee."

"You're really a man? Can I check?" Harry asked playfully, a smirk on his face.

"Yes I was a man, until funnily enough your knee said hi and tried to turn me into a woman, no you can't check." Glared Sirius.

"Sorry, I apologise on behalf of my knee. I came to talk to you; I trust you and need you. I need you on my side."

"Will Bella be on any side you want, or do you prefer her on top of you again?"

"Guess you heard about that, I'll remember to teach Hermione a lesson soon. For your information Bella jumped on me and I don't fancy her. You know you can be real bitchy, are you sure you're not gay?"

"What if I am, are you available for some fun later?" Sirius said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry laughed. "Down boy, for now. I have to talk to you, keep the fun till after we've talked, okay?"

"Okay Harry, tell me what you want. I'll behave myself." Sirius looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well I went to meet Tom Riddle to get some answers, but shock horror he turned out to be evil and tried killing me. Then Harry saved me and took me to a hideout, where he's protected from his master's control."

"So he's being controlled?' Sirius asked thoughtfully. "I don't know whether to believe that or not, if he's being controlled, then who by?"

"Yeah, he's being controlled, but I don't know who's doing it. He can't be away from his master for too long or he will notice. His master's control has been weakening recently; maybe he's working on something big? Harry wants us to join forces to defeat his master, and we'll have to take care of Voldemort as well." Harry smiled sarcastically. "Wow this will be fun, two dark wizards. One we don't know who they are, one who I've already been killed by in my own world. We don't know for sure if the other Harry is really being controlled or not. Thank you so much Dumbledore."

"He wants our help? All along we might have been fighting the wrong enemy?" Sirius's face was full of concern.

"You all thought he was the enemy, but really he's just stuck in the middle of this war just like the rest of us. The prophecy was made about us, but neither of us had control over what happened to us. I was dragged here and he was controlled."

"You need to work together and support each other, to stand a chance in this war. You're fighting an unknown enemy, plus you're fighting each other half the time until he's free of his master's control. Your power will win, but we need to find out who his master is and sever the control. He needs to be free to help us. Shall I tell the others what we found out?" asked Sirius.

"No, Harry wants it to be only us for now. Only the people he can trust, and he's right. How do we know who we can trust right now? We can't, so it's best to keep it between us."

Harry and Sirius were interrupted by Lily, Remus and Severus walking in.

"Moved onto Sirius now have you Harry? I didn't think you would swing that way." He said sarcastically.

"Actually I do, and yes I've moved onto Sirius." As he said that, he smirked and pulled Sirius close. Kissing him deeply, leaving both himself and Sirius shocked and breathless. Harry was shocked at Sirius's response; he had kissed Harry back just as deeply. The room was silent except from the heavy breathing coming from Harry and Sirius. Remus started talking like nothing had just happened, and the others took lead from him. Except for Lily who was quiet and withdrawn like she always was around Harry. After a while of talking and joking around something popped into Harry's head and he had to ask, so he turned to Lily.

"Mum what happened to dad? Where is he, why isn't he here?" Harry looked hopefully towards her.

Lily's emerald eyes went cold as Harry asked, "I'm not your mother, and James wasn't your father! You have no-one here because you don't belong here, you're a fake! For your information James is dead, murdered by our own son, right in front of my eyes. Now you're here and a sickening reminder of the son and husband I lost. I hate you!" she screamed before running out of the room in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U like it so far? Review n let me kno if u hav ideas of how this cud improved next chapter or if u like the chapter._


	6. No choice

_A/N: I don't own any of this so you can't sue me now I declared this haha! Hope you enjoy the chapter it's been a long time since I updated, sorry to those who wanted a faster update. Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry just sat there feeling like he'd been slapped in the face. He felt something brush against his arm and looked to find Sirius stroking his arm trying to comfort him '_Damn he's so cute when he cares_'

Lupin cleared his throat and began to talk. "Harry your dad, well James was killed by your evil self and Lily witnessed it, so she's a bit hurt you're here"

"Well it's not a barrel of laughs for me either; I didn't ask to be here you know?"

"I know, but understand from your mum's side of it for one second."

"Let me think about that one, no I don't think I will, because I've done nothing to her and she acts like I'm something she's stepped in."

"Harry calm down and listen to me. I know better than you, so listen okay?" said Lupin.

"Don't talk to me like that, you insult more than you give advice, she's not my mum and I'm not staying here as no-one else wants me here. I know myself and my 'evil' side as you call him and he was controlled!"

"He's pure evil and needs to be killed" Lupin looked to the floor.

"Sod off! I'm not staying here; Sirius you know where to find me if you want me."

Harry stormed out of the room as he saw Lupin's face grow redder and his wand rising. He'd obviously angered Lupin slightly. He ran quickly around the corner and bumped into Ginny who looked surprised, anger rushed through Harry's body for no reason and he yelled:

"He didn't kill him; I know he didn't you've got to believe me!"

"Harry what the hell are you talking about?" shouted Ginny.

"He didn't kill James you have to believe me! Or are you on their side?"

"You're scaring me now Harry, what's going on?"

Ginny stepped towards Harry but he raised his wand as the anger boiled over, Ginny was sent flying through a wall at the end of the hall straight onto the ground outside. Harry ran outside as he came back to his senses. Blood was trickling from the wound at the back of Ginny's head and her breathing was very shallow. Harry knelt there crying as he realised he may have killed someone who was only trying to help.

'_Ha! Ha! You killed her, and now you're mine! No-one will want to see you Murderer! Sirius will never forgive you._'

With the voice inside his head came a sudden sharp pain. His head felt like it was bursting, until he passed out next to Ginny.

Harry awoke to find himself in his bedroom; he heard people's voices just outside and he went to the door to listen.

"It wasn't him Remus and you know it, he was controlled!"

"You don't know that Severus, he needs taking care of, and then we have to take care of everything else."

Lupin was talking about killing Harry, or sending him to prison, it's amazing how people change in different worlds. Harry's anger rose yet again (seems to happen a lot in this world) and he blew the door to pieces.

Lupin and Snape came running into the room and as soon as they saw Harry, Snape did the smart thing of diving back out the room, but Lupin was slower. He was caught by a curse as fire wrapped round his legs. Harry stood there laughing, but on the inside he was screaming to break free of the anger he was consumed by. The curse finished as he finally broke free, but the voice came back torturing his mind

'_Well done Harry now kill the enemy, and come to your master'_

Harry fell to his knees and raised his wand, as the fire flew from his wand he couldn't do anything but scream from the prison in his mind; the rope of flames pulled Lupin into the room further, so if was easier for him to be killed.

"Harry you can fight this, I know it's not you please don't kill me."

Harry fought as hard as he could and finally broke free, as Sirius and Tonks ran into the room. Sirius ran straight to Harry, while Tonks attended to Lupin and Snape (who had managed to knock himself out when he dived out the room) Harry was forced to look Sirius in the eyes, his anger dissolved at the look in Sirius's eyes.

"Harry, I know you're not yourself right now. Please let me help you, what can I do?"

'_Kiss me dammit'_

"Hideout"

Sirius helped Harry up, but they got no further than walking out onto the front lawn as members of the magical police apparated around them, they were surrounded.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest; Azkaban is where you're going, the Dementors will have so much fun with you." Smirked one of the members.

"No you can't do this he's done nothing wrong!"

"Shut it Black, or you're joining him"

"Bring it on!" growled Sirius, looking and sounding dog-like.

"Two for Azkaban then."

Sirius and Harry put up a fight and managed to injure all the members; so most of them were bleeding or unconscious, but neither Harry or Sirius had the stamina for the two other teams of police that followed after the first, and eventually they were chained and sent to Azkaban. They were stripped of their wands and sent to their cells. Harry was disappointed that Sirius wasn't stripped of his clothes, but he smiled as they knew they wouldn't be alone in their spell at Azkaban, though they planned it to be a very short spell there.

"So Harry when do we escape?" whispered Sirius, who was placed in a cell opposite Harry.

"When we can, but we need to sort a plan out Can you come in here? I'm freezing."

Sirius changed into Snuffles to fit through of his cell and then the bars of Harry's, once back in human form he knelt before Harry and looked him in his eyes, smiled, and pulled him close.

"Close enough to keep you warm yet?"

"No I think you'll have to be a little closer."

Sirius smirked and held Harry closer until he fell asleep, but Harry wasn't alone in his dreams, a figure surrounded in a black aura walked towards him and spoke in a soft, cold voice.

'_Hello Harry I've come for you, you belong to me now. You were born for evil and I will help you hold the world in your hands.'_

"No I'm here to fight you, I won't do what you want me to."

'_You will if you want your loved one to live, either you do as you're told or I kill him! Your choice.'_

The figure moved aside and showed Harry the cell in front of him; Sirius lay there motionlessly on the floor. Harry had no choice, he couldn't lose Sirius. He stood up and followed the cloaked wizard, the bars melted away as they walked towards them, the wizard took hold of Harry's arm and they disapparated away from the prison, leaving Harry's heart with Sirius.

The chamber they arrived in was lined with black flames, at the end of the chamber was three thrones; one throne was occupied by someone he recognised, and there lay hope for Harry.

"I think you two have met before, Harry meet Harry"

Harry realised that he wasn't being spoken to in his mind anymore, but he was still trapped. The two Harry's bowed to each other. A woman came into the chamber and sat on Harry's knee; it was Bellatrix.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Well you wouldn't take me, so I went for the next best thing."

"Don't bother with the niceties you three, I just want you to find our old friend Tom Riddle, I want his body back here within the day."

The three of them left the hideout; Bellatrix kept on trying to get Harry's attention along the way, but both Harry's just kept on walking. Harry was only following instructions, but he was locked in his own mind. When they got to the old Riddle house they couldn't find anyone, so before leaving they set the house on fire, he could feel the pleasure resounding from his master at the sight of destruction. Next place they searched was the place Voldemort had been last seen; Hogwarts sat there like a bonfire against the night sky.

As the three of them walked into the castle, people ran into old classrooms and slammed the doors behind them, something must've scared them. Well more likely someone rather than something. The trio split up without realising, Harry stopped suddenly as he felt the other Harry enter his mind.

'_Oi! Harry snap out of it! You're in control now, so listen up or I may kill you. You've got to block out our master. I'll help you, but we've got to make it so he doesn't suspect a thing. Let's go destroy Voldemort because he's an enemy as well, plus he's just annoying.'_

'_Right, I'll try to block him out. But I've got to ask you this first, what's going on with you and Bella? Surely you can't be that desperate, can you?_'

'_Well you have someone, so I thought I'd have someone to keep me occupied. She came to our master wanting to join his cause and she attached herself to me ever since. She's not that bad really. She's going to be peed when we show her our true colours, she loves evilness.'_

Harry was about to reply, but he saw a tip of a cloak disappear around the corner. He sent a quick message to Harry, so he knew where he was if needed help. Hoping it was Voldemort he gave chase, finding the extra bit of energy Harry sped up and fired a chain of curses at the fleeing wizard. His aim was accurate and the curses hit, firstly the wizards legs locked together, then the body-binding spell took effect and his arm snapped to his sides. A ball of flames encased the wizard, but his screams were shut off by the silencing charm, as he slid across the floor the last spell hit him, extinguishing the flames.

Harry's allies came running up the corridor, but as they all walked towards Harry, the wizard lying on the floor burst in to flames and turned to dust. Laughter reverberated throughout the corridors. Shock and confusion showed on their faces as explosions and screams were heard behind them. The two Harry's and Bellatrix turned around and ran to see what had happened, but they found it was too late as they fell through the floor that had been blown up, all the way down to the dungeons. Their fall was slowed towards the end, but not enough to stop Harry from snapping a bone in his arm on the rubble, he managed to stay conscious long enough to see a cage of black ice encase the three prisoners and a cold voice boom out;

"Welcome the three of you; I hear you've been looking for me. Well I've been waiting for you."

* * *

_A/N: You Enjoy? Hopefully next chapter up soon but it depends on how college work goes, please review if you can be bothered, thanks :-)_


End file.
